


Why Spain is a Shitty Country

by Elizabeth_Firebreath



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Firebreath/pseuds/Elizabeth_Firebreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano reflects on the importance of tomatoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Spain is a Shitty Country

"Spain do you know why Germany is a shitty country?” Romano asked.

"No.”

“Because it doesn’t have tomatoes.”

Spain seemed to think on that for a moment. ‘That is a very good reason.” He concluded.

There was a long pause.

“Spain, do you know why France is a shitty country?”

 “Because it doesn’t have tomatoes?”

"No dumbass.”

There was another long pause

“Actually you’re right.” Romano mumbled reluctantly. “It is because it doesn’t have any tomatoes. Do you know why Spain is a shitty country?”

“Well-“

“Because it had to go all the way to fucking Mexico to get tomatoes.”


End file.
